Slayer
The Slayer is a type of Skedar heavy weapon. It is considered to be one of the hardest weapons to find throughout the game, being noted to only appear in a few areas. It also will not be given to the player in all missions when the All Guns in Solo cheat is enabled. Overview The Slayer looks less than its human counterpart but uses the same type of ammunition, despite its extraterrestial origin. The weapon can fire normally but careful aiming must be considered for the missiles can alter course during movement by the user. The Secondary Mode activates Fly-By-Wire, allowing the user to remotely direct the missile through the air. While hard to steer, the missile's velocity accelerates quickly but holding down the R Button will cause it to decelerate, which is useful for navigating corners. The missile can be remotely detonated via the press of the firing button but smashing the missile against a surface or, more preferably, an enemy will also work. The missile's range is unlimited but should it be taken out of the levels boundaries, the screen will go static and control will be lost unless the missile is piloted back into the map. Skilled users can navigate missiles deliberately into out of bound areas to reach enemies, in another area, from a unexpected angle of attack. Disadvantages The main issue with the Slayer is that its rockets accelerate slower than that of the dataDyne counterpart, leading to accidental casualties involving running into one's own missiles. While operating the secondary ability, the user is also vulnerable to enemy attacks. His/her screen will flash red however when attacked. Appearances ;Perfect Dark *Attack Ship: Covert Assault - On the same floor as the Star Map hologram. To reach it, head through the central door in the four-way junction after exiting the lift from the hangar, go through the Skedar containment chamber and open another door. The Slayer will be at the end of this room, inbetween 2 Skedar warriors. *Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine - Two Skedar warriors in the inner sanctum wield a Slayer. *WAR! - Used by the second Skedar King. Trivia *Players playing solo, on combat simulator will actually suffer from poison inflicted by thrown Combat Knives as long as they're operating the secondary fire option of this weapon. *While appearing to use and launch Slayer missiles, the Skedar King doesn't use the Slayer. He instead fires the missiles using a large staff. *This weapon will be given to the player in the Attack Ship and Skedar Ruins missions, though it is inaccessible by manually swapping weapons. The player will need to choose it through the pause menu in order to be able to use it. *Despite normally being available in the WAR! mission, the Slayer is not usable through the All Guns in Solo cheat, and it will not be added to the player's inventory after obtaining it from the second Skedar King if the cheat is active. ---- Category:Skedar Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Weapons